The present invention relates to embodiments of a vehicle control system with adaptive braking. A vehicle control system, such as an adaptive cruise control system with braking, will apply the vehicle service brakes automatically in response to certain driving situations. For example, if a target vehicle is detected having a negative relative velocity and the host vehicle is within a predetermined brake activation zone from the target vehicle; the vehicle control system will automatically apply the service brakes. If a steering action is detected by the vehicle control system, the service brake actuation is removed with the intent to allow the driver override capability to maintain control of the vehicle. In some driving situations, however, the automatic braking action should not be removed.